


Would You Like Some Coffee?

by Heta01



Category: HLVRAI (fandom)
Genre: Coming Out, Family, Gordon is a transman, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heta01/pseuds/Heta01
Summary: Gordon comes out as trans to his Uncle Ivan.
Relationships: Gordon Freeman & John Freeman, Ivan Freeman & Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Would You Like Some Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!!! So let me explain this one!
> 
> While researching about Half Life so I could understand it, I learned that Gordon's original design was someone who looked like an older lumberjack and was gonna be named Ivan. And while discussing it in a server, someone mentioned that he was probably Gordon's uncle. And then I learned about the full life parody series for John and Henry Freeman context. And that made me think "how about an au where they're an actual family?"
> 
> So here we are!
> 
> Please let me know if there's anything I can improve on when writing trans characters. Thank you!!!

Gordon picked at his food nervously as he looked his Uncle Ivan in the eyes across the oak kitchen table in the morning at breakfast. Ivan sipped his coffee reading the morning newspaper as he usually did with his thick greying brows furrowing at a story. His grey eyes intense. Looks like according to the cover Seattle was gonna be sunny all week. Looking over nervously to John, Gordon grimaced. He'd been preparing himself all month to tell Uncle Ivan and John was the only one who knew. Uncle Ivan grunted not taking his eyes off the paper.

"Was a matter?" His thick Scottish booming accent filled the silent room. Gordon looked over at John- who was feeding his fussy two year old Henry- and they both nodded, agreeing it was time.

"Um… it's uh… well uh…" Gordon stammered, playing with his hoodie strings. "U...Uncle Ivan, can I ask you something?"

"Ya jus' did." Ugh… uncle jokes. Gordon cleared his throat as he pulled a loose strand of hair out of his face. 

"I mean… I…" Gordon breathed out a heavy sigh. "Do you ever feel like you're not you?"

Uncle Ivan looked up from his paper and took a long sip from his coffee. As soon as he finished he set the mug down. "That's an interestin' thought you put in my head. I suppose I have a few times thought I'm not who I should be. But why do you ask?"

Gordon bit his lip and fidgeted harder with his hoodie. God why was this so difficult?! "It's just… I… lately I've been feeling like I'm… not… me."

Ivan put his paper down and crossed his arms, leaning onto the table before Gordon continued. "And it's just- lately it's just been- like I don't know how to tell you because all my life- a-and this is so recent and I don't know how to explain it-"

"Out with it."

"Uncle Ivan I think I'm a man." Gordon blurted out. Oh god he could feel the heavy silence in the room. Save for Henry's cooing and fork clanking on his plate. Gordon took deep breaths in and out as he tried not to panic, to cry. It wasn't until the elder man blinked twice and picked up his mug before he spoke.

"Alright. Want more coffee then?" What?! Gordon blinked a couple times in disbelief as he kept glancing at his brother, who wore the same expression. "Well c'mon 's gonna get cold if ya don't take more!"

Gordon opened and closed his mouth before finally speaking. "You're not… upset?"

"Course not! You're still alive and healthy, why should that affect me?" Ivan asked. Gordon could feel his eyes start to prickle with tears as Ivan propped an elbow on the table and cupped Gordon's face. "I raised ya all yer life. All I ask is that you and yer brother stay safe. Don't matter if you're a boy, girl, blue, red, any of that. You're still my family. Okay?"

Gordon smiled, holding his uncle's hand and felt tears stream down his face as the stress, fear, and worry rolled off his shoulders. "Okay…"

Ivan nodded before letting go of Gordon's face and grabbing his mug. "Ya got a name picked out yet, lad?"

"Gordon…"

"Fine name for a fine young man. Now Gordon, ya never answered me. Would ya like some coffee?"


End file.
